The present invention relates to articles of clothing, and more specifically to scarves to be worn around a neck, waist or a head of the user.
It has become fashionable in recent years to accessorize an outfit with a scarf, as a result of which numerous dimension scarves have been offered on the market, the scarves made of various fabrics, having numerous print design variations and varying in the shape of the scarf from rectangular to a square. However, some of the users find it difficult to tie the scarf in more than a few methods and find it entirely frustrating to attempt to tie a scarf to present a new look. Additionally, some of the methods of tying a scarf tend to prevent the scarf from being tied tightly, thus causing considerable annoyance to the user, who has to re-tie the scarf again, often in the absence of a mirror.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an improved scarf design, which allows the user to vary the methods of tying the scarf with one basic scarf, continuously changing the resulting look.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved scarf which enables a user to securely tie a scarf and retain the scarf in the tied manner regardless of movements of the user or exterior conditions, such as wind.
These and other objects of the present invention will be more apparent to those skilled in the art from the following description of the invention.